


The Stranger in the Hall

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You accidentally confessed your feelings to Helena and now it’s awkward.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 14





	The Stranger in the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Request: kurreapormaranet said: “Hello! Could u pls write #21 and #14 (if I can’t mix them then 21 pls!) from the Helena prompt list? I love ur writing! Thx!”  
> Prompts: 21. “Kiss me again.” / 14. “I didn’t tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: None, really.  
> A/N: Needless to say, I want to be kissed with reckless abandon by Helena Bertinelli and I think that shows…

There was a rapid knocking at your door mid-morning. The sound made you stop what you were doing right then and there. You hurried to the door. Whoever it was, you could practically feel their desperation.

Of all the people who you would’ve guessed it could be, you were not expecting to see Helena Bertinelli. She was standing awkwardly in front of you. She looked tired. There were cuts on her arm and blood on her neck. Worry panged in your gut.

“Shit.” You whispered. “What the hell happened, Helena?” You asked her, guiding her into the apartment and to your couch.

“I finished it.” Her face broke out into a small smile.

“I’m proud of you.” You sat on the coffee table in front of her and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She pulled her face away when your fingers brushed against her cheek. Your heart sank. “Let me get you patched up.” Then, you got up to fetch the first aid kit.

When you returned, Helena had removed her black leather jacket. You sat back down and began working on patching her up. The two of you sat in silence while you tended to her arm first. None of the cuts there were all too deep, mostly superficial.

The silence made you regret the decisions you made that led up to that moment.

* * *

_You found yourself falling for the incredibly attractive, incredibly mysterious woman who lived next door. You pined from afar. She looked dangerously beautiful in her long black leather coat that she left in every day. And, it was hard to not fall for someone so alluring._

_You didn’t meet her in person until one fateful day. You came home late from work, the sky almost completely black by the time you got to your front door. You were fiddling with your keys when you heard a grunt. You spun toward the noise, alarm filling you. She was leaning against the wall as she struggled to walk down the hallway._

_Without hesitation, you wrapped your arm around her midsection and shifted her weight onto you. You brought her into your apartment and patched up her injuries._

_That was the night you met Helena Bertinelli. Falling in love with her was almost effortless. She was a badass assassin who was incredibly smart, beautiful, and sweet. The fact that she lacked basic social skills and was generally awkward didn’t detract from any of that._

_You hadn’t meant to confess, really. It just sort of slipped out while you were stitching up a cut on her arm. She was just so gorgeous and strong. You couldn’t help but let it out in a sigh. She immediately stiffened. Her muscles tensed and the air became awkward. It had been awkward ever since._

* * *

With the cuts on her arm cleaned and bandaged, you took a wet cloth and moved to clean the blood way from her neck. The silence, the awkwardness was stifling. You had to say something. With a deep breath, you spoke.

“I didn’t tell you that I love you because I wanted to hear it back. I told you because I needed you to know.” You glanced up at her face. She was staring directly at you, eyes wide and full of shock. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, Helena. I just needed you to know that you have someone who loves you.”

She stared at you for another moment. Awe and – what was that? Love? – crossed her features. Then, she did something unexpected.

She darted forward. Her soft lips pressed harshly against yours. The force of the kiss pushed you back slightly. Her fingers tangled in your hair, tugging gently as she kissed you. Your fingers loosened their grip on the rag and it fell from your grasp. It was like your brain was short-circuiting, your body moving on its own as you fell into the kiss.

Just as the kiss began to deepen, Helena pulled away. Both your breathing was heavy and your lungs were begging for a moment. But all you wanted was to kiss the most beautiful, badass, awkward woman in the world one more time.

A smile so large your cheeks hurt spread across your face. It was like a dream, it had to be. Nothing this perfect could possibly be real.

“Kiss me again.” You practically begged.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
